


Águias

by AgathaKuchiki



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, F/M, Poetry, Romance, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 14:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14595402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgathaKuchiki/pseuds/AgathaKuchiki
Summary: Nunca negou meu jeito de existir Pegou no colo a criança abandonada que não podia dormir.





	Águias

**Trazendo minhas antigas fics para o AO3 antes de começar a trabalhar nas novas.**

**Boa leitura e espero que gostem !!!!**

**\----------**

**Fanfic = Águias**

****

**\----------**

 

Ele não conseguia parar de olhar para ela. Não importa o que acontecesse, ele não conseguia desviar o olhar. Parecia hipnotizado. Jamais a vira tão bela ! Os cabelos compridos espalhados pelo travesseiro como uma grande cascata azul. Os olhos ainda fechados que escondiam sua cor de um belo tom prata. E mesmo adormecida, ainda mantinha a face levemente corada. Sem dúvidas era uma imagem única.

Eu não consigo mais ter que esconder

O quanto dói se toda a vez temos que separar

Secaram todas as lagrimas

 

Para Naruto a sensação era de estar contemplando um anjo. E não apenas na beleza. Sua conduta também lembrava a de um anjo. Desde sempre ela estivera ao seu lado. O apoiando de forma incondicional. Fosse pelas palavras de apoio, sempre pronunciada em um tom de voz baixo e suave. Sempre gaguejando. Ou no rubor que parecia em sua face, sempre diante de sua presença.

Você tirou de mim o que eu senti

Nunca ninguém me amou do jeito que você me quis

Ainda é novo pra mim

 

Como Naruto não percebeu antes. Hinata o amava ! Para ela, ele não era apenas um ninja. Era o homem de sua vida ! A pessoa que ela mais amava desde que era apenas uma garotinha.

Às vezes fico sonhando num futuro distante

E estaremos nós e me da um nó

Porque eu sei que o presente

O certo e o ausente à realidade dói

 

Seus modos sempre gentis. Doces. Femininos. E também uma grande e habilidosa ninja se necessário. E Naruto quase teve que perder a vida em uma missão pra perceber isso. Recuperou-se rápido como sempre. O chakra da Kyuubi sempre ajudava nessas horas. Mas voltar para casa era sempre difícil. Não que ele gostasse de hospitais. Mais era melhor que a solidão de sua casa.

Você mudou meu jeito de sentir

Tua coragem me fez ver da forma que eu nunca vi

Iluminou tantas sombras em mim

 

Mas desta vez Naruto foi acompanhado por uma preocupada Hinata. A mesma que acabou presa lá por causa da chuva. Ambos encharcados. Algo nada bom para quem acabou de sair do hospital. E Naruto sabia disso. Ao terminar seu banho ele finalmente consegue convencer uma tímida Hinata a fazer o mesmo. A blusa de Naruto parecia um vestido em Hinata. Um vestido bem curto por sinal.

Nunca negou meu jeito de existir

Pegou no colo a criança abandonada

Que não podia dormir

 

Uma conversa animada. Onde Naruto mais falou que ouviu. Um desabafo. Onde Naruto diz que as coisas seriam melhores se ele tivesse morrido. Uma confissão. Onde Hinata diz que se isso acontecesse ela morreria junto. Um beijo em agradecimento. Tão sonhado. Tão tímido. Tão apaixonado.

Será que temos a chance de viver nossos sonhos quando amanhecer

Será que a gente vê

O destino firmando nossa memória e nos deixar viver

 

Uma noite inesquecível para ambos. E a sensação de que finalmente estavam completos. Ela era todo o amor e carinho que ele sempre buscou. Ele era toda a coragem e força que ela sempre sonhou em ter. Naquela noite ambos se tornavam um. Em corpo, alma e mente.

Somos duas águias no céu a voar

A voar

Que procuram na compaixão do vento um galho pra pousar

De encontro ao mar

Pra navegar

Como dois golfinhos seguem rindo da ironia

 

Ela começa a despertar. Manhosa, tímida. A face cora mais ainda quando seus olhos encontram os olhos tão azuis de Naruto. E cora ainda mais quando se lembra de sua situação sob os lençóis. Mais não havia do que se envergonhar. Nem do que se arrepender. E Naruto demonstra isso. Com um belo sorriso e um suave e doce beijo de bom dia.

Nós conseguimos o raro

Duas almas que unem sem deixar de ser

Sem deixar de ver que nada é eterno

E mesmo o invencível o amor a de vencer

 

Uma nova vida se iniciava para ambos. Hinata sabia que as coisas não seriam assim tão fáceis. Receberia a reprovação de seu Clã. O desprezo de seu pai. A indiferença de seu primo. Mas desta vez ela não teria medo. Que viessem todos. Ela não fugiria. Esse era seu sonho e ela lutaria até o fim por ele.

Seguindo o infinito pra voar

Pra voar

Procurando na compaixão do vento um campo pra pousar

Pra mergulhar

E voltar

 

Uma nova vida se iniciava para ambos. Naruto sabia que as coisas iriam complicar. Teria que agüentar o desprezo dos Hyuuga. Os sermões da Hokage. E provavelmente. Um duelo com Hyuuga Neji. Mais quem se importa ? Nunca gostaram dele mesmo. Até já havia se acostumado. Que viesse Konoha inteira contra ele. Ele estaria preparado. Sempre buscou por alguém que o amasse de verdade. E agora que tinha. Não abriria mão disso por nada.

Pras águas mais profundas

Onde não o tempo vai separar

As águas mais profundas

Onde não o tempo vai separar

 

Nos anos que se seguiram Konoha assistiu ao nascimento de um novo Clã. O Clã Uzumaki. Pessoas de bom coração. Cabelos sempre negros. Na face três riscas em cada bochecha. Olhos como de gatos. Sempre na cor vermelha. Pessoas leais a Konoha. Habilidosos ninjas. Donos de um chakra quase inesgotável. O Clã Uzumaki os Herdeiros do 6º Hokage !

 

**\----------**

**FIM**

**\----------**

**Fanfic dedicada à Graviola do FF-NET autora da fic “Canção de Ninar”.**

**As partes em sublinhado são da música Águias da cantora Deborah Blando, e eu a considerei perfeita para o casal !**


End file.
